I'm not a kid
by Chiraeru
Summary: Sasuke tak bisa tumbuh seperti anak pada umumnya yang mengakibatkannya memiliki sebuah tubuh layaknya seorang anak berusia 9 tahun. NaruSasu. Sho-ai. for Sasuke's Birthday.


"Wah, mereka berdua manis sekali ya, tampan pula."

"Iya, yang besar terlihat berkharisma dan yang kecil terlihat _kawai_i."

"Eh, apa mereka berdua kakak adik?"

"Ah, sepertinya tidak. Dari warna rambutnya saja mereka sudah berbeda."

"Mungkin saja mereka berbeda ibu atau ayah. Daripada kita penasaran, bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan saja pada mereka?"

"Ah, kau benar. Ayo!"

Lima orang gadis terlihat berjalan ke arah dua pemuda yang menjadi perdebatan mereka. Tanpa basa-basi, mereka langsung menanyakan apa yang ada dipikiran mereka.

"Wah, kau perhatian sekali pada adikmu," ujar salah satu gadis kepada pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja membersihkan _ice cream_yang terdapat disekitar bibir pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya dengan sapu tangannya.

_Mood_ yang baru saja membaik kembali memburuk ketika pemuda berambut _rave_**n** tersebut mendengar kata 'adik'. Tidak hanya Sasuke, suasana hati Naruto pun ikut memburuk dan semakin memburuk ketika pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Sasuke!"

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**NaruSasu**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai, Typo(s)**

Kupandangi pantulan tubuhku yang telah lengkap dengan seragam sekolah di depan sebuah cermin besar. Di sana aku dapat melihat tubuh pendekku yang setara dengan tinggi anak-anak berusia sembilan tahun. Hei, jika kalian menganggap kalau aku hanya seorang bocah yang masih duduk di sekolah dasar, sebaiknya kalian buang jauh-jauh pemikiran bodoh kalian itu karena aku adalah seorang pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun. Ya, kurasa telinga kalian masih berfungsi dengan baik. Ini semua terjadi karena aku mempunyai sebuah kelainan pada _pituitary_ yang membuat tubuhku tak bisa tumbuh seperti orang kebanyakan. Tidak mudah memiliki tubuh seperti ini karena semua mata akan melihat ke arahmu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan hal itu benar-benar membuat risih apalagi untuk orang yang tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian seperti diriku.

"Sasuke! Naruto sudah datang!"

Kudengar suara anikiku telah menggema seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dengan segera, aku pun mulai merapikan sedikit penampilanku dan membawa tasku di pundak seraya berjalan meninggalkan kamar bernuansa biruku.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke," ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hn."

"Hei, apakah tak ada kecupan selamat pagi untukku, _Teme_?"

"Tidak."

"Hei, _Tem_e. Tunggu aku! Kau seperti dikejar anjing saja berjalan secepat itu."

"Hn."

"Hei, apa kau marah padaku, _Teme_?"

Hening

Hening

Hening

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda yang kini makin mempercepat langkahnya, Naruto pun mennghentikan langkah Sasuke dengan menarik tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Karena tubuh Sasuke yang terbilang pendek, Naruto pun menyejajarkan tingginya dengan berlutut di hadapan Sasuke.

Benci.

Sasuke sangat benci jika Naruto mulai menyejajarkan tingginya dengan cara berlutut dihadapannya dan membuatnya seolah benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil.

"Maaf jika aku membuat kesalahan padamu, Sasuke," ujarnya dengan raut wajah menyesal. Namun wajah menyesal denga _puppy e_yes andalannya itu tetap tak mampu merubah suasana hati Sasuke yang semakin memburuk dan semakin memburuk saat ada segerombolan ibu-ibu yang tengah menceriakan mereka berdua dengan berbisik. Sasuke yang merasa tidak nyaman kembali pergi meninggalkan Naruto tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun seperti malam terakhir mereka kencan dan membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu menghela napas.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

'Grek'

"_Ohayou_." Sebuah suara cempreng yang terdengar lesu membuat berpasang-pasang mata dalam kelas tersebut memandang heran pada sosok pemuda yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Bagaimana tidak, sosok yang selama ini terkenal dengan keceriaan dan semangatnya yang mengebu-gebu, kini terlihat sangat lemas dengan wajah yang sedih seperti tak ada semangat untuk hidup. Dan belakangan ini mereka mengetahui siapa yang bisa membuat Uzumaki tersebut kehilangan keceriaannya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi dibawah rata-rata usianya dengan kepibradian yang dingin. Namun tidak dengan Naruto, karena menurut Naruto, Sasuke adalan sesosok pribadi yang unik terlepas dari masalah tinggi tubuhnya.

"Lemas sekali. Ada masalah lagi dengan Sasuke?" Tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang menyerupai nanas.

"Iya. Sepertinya dia marah lagi padaku, Shika. Aaargh.. kapan aku berhenti membuatnya marah padaku," erangnya frustasi seraya mengacak rambut pirannya yang berantakan.

"Jika kau berhenti memperlakukannya seperti seorang bocah yang memerlukan penjagaan selama 24 jam." Perkataan Shikamaru tersebut sukses membuat Naruto yang mulanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja kembali tegak.

"Memperlakuakannya seperti anak kecil? Aku tidak memperlakukannya seperti itu," bantah Naruto.

"Benarkah? Harusnya dengan satu tahun berpacaran sudah bisa membuatmu mengenalnya dengan baik, Naruto."

"Ya, ya. Aku mengaku salah. Sekarang beritahu aku perlakuan seperti apa yang kau maksud."

"Hoam. Kau itu kekasihnya. Jadi pikirkan saja sendiri," ujar Shikamaru seraya menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dan mulai memejamkan matanya, meninggalkan Naruto dengan rasa bingung dan rasa kesal yang meluap-luap karena pertanyaannya diacuhkan oleh Shikamaru.

"Memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil? Apa aku memperlakukannya seperti itu?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri seraya menerawang keluar jendela dengan tangan kiri yang menopang dagu.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang terlihat tengah berjalan menaiki sebuah tangga menuju atap gedung sekolah tersebut. Dengan perlahan kakinya menapaki tangga tersebut satu per satu hingga menapai puncak. Hanya sebuah ruang terbuka berlantaikan batu yang menjadi pemandangan pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut. Tidak seperti biasanya yang akan langsung mencari tempat nyaman untuk memejamkan matanya, melainkan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju pagar pembatas dan berdiri bersandar pada pagar tersebut.

Matanya kini tertuju pada seseorang dengan gaya rambut menucuat kebelakang di bawah sana. Mata birunya tak henti-hentinya mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik sang kekasih yang tengah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga dengan seorang guru yang berpakaian serba hijau dari atas sampai bawah. Sesekali tawa ringan keluar dari mulutnya saat dilihatnya sang kekasih melakukan gerakan yang dianggapnya lucu.

"_Berhenti memperlakukannya seperti seorang bocah yang memerlukan penjagaan selama 24 jam."_

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Shiakaru kembali berputar di kepalanya. Kini pandangannya menatap kosong gerak-gerik sang kekasih. Namun matanya kembali _focu_s dan memicing saat dirinya melihat sang kekasih yang terlihat tengah berdebat dengan guru bernama Gai tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan lapangan dengan wajah kesal yang kentara. Tanpa membuang waktu Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan atap.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Dasar _baka sensei_," rutukku dengan tetap menenggelamkan wajahku di atas lengan yang melingkar memeluk kakiku.

'Hangat.'

Kudongakkan kepalaku hingga terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang selama satu tahun menjadi kekasihku.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di kelasmu saat ini?"

"Aku malas mendengarkan Kakashi sensei berbicara, lebih baik aku di sini menemanimu menangis, Suke."

"Aku tidak menangis, _Dobe_," kudorong tubuhnya agar menjauhi tubuhku hingga pelukannya terlepas. Namun belum sempat aku bernapas dengan lega, tangan tannya kembali melingkar di tubuhku dengan lumayan erat.

"Tak perlu ditahan, _Teme_. Kau tahu, orang dewasa pun sesekali perlu menangis untuk mengeluarkan setidaknya sedikit rasa sakit dihatinya." Setelah mendengar perkataanya, tanpa sadar setetes cairan bening meluncur dari mata _onyx_ku dan bertambah banyak seiring bertambah eratnya pelukannya di tubuhku.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Matahari semakin meninggi dan terik, membuat beberapa tetes keringat melucur dikulitnya. Sudah tiga puluh menit Sasuke menunggu pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, namun yang ditunggu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Sedetik sebelum Sasuke memutuskan untuk benar-benar pergi meninggalkan stasiun, pemuda berambut pirang itu menampakkan wajahnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya dan peluh yang bercucuran.

"Hhh… Sasuke, maaf. Tiba-tiba saja ban motorku bocor di tengah jalan."

"Hn."

"_Teme_, kau memaafkanku kan?"

"Hn."

"Itu artinya iya atau tidak?"

"Kau jadi mengajakku jalan-jalan tidak?"

"Ah, tentu saja."

Setelah merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan, Naruto segera berlari mengejar Sasuke yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu sambil merangkul pundaknya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Matahari telah menghilang dan tergantikan oleh bulan. Setelah seharian sepasang kekasih itu pergi ke taman hiburan dan mencoba seluruh permainan dari yang diperuntukn untuk anak-anak hingga dewasa, kini mereka berudua menikmati kebersamaan mereka di atas sebuah bukit.

"_Teme,_ kenapa kau menekuk wajahmu seperti itu? Apa kau merasa tidak senang?"

"Hn."

"Apa karena permainan yang kita mainkan seharian ini?"

"Hn. Kau tahu aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Kenapa kau malah membawaku ke taman hiburan dan memaksaku berfoto dengan menggunakan kostum tomat bodoh itu, bahkan kau membelikanku sebuah boneka tomat. Kau kira aku bisa senang melakukan hal yang tidak aku sukai itu?"

"Pfffhh…hhahahaha.."

"Kenapa kau tertawa, apa ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku baru mendengar kau bicara sepanjang itu."

"Hn."

"Hei, kau tahu," direbahkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput yang hijau tempatnya duduk seraya memandang langit malam yang berbintang. "Terkadang orang dewasa pun butuh suatu hal gila dan kekanakan yang perlu dilakukan untuk membuat pikiran mereka tidak terbebani dan dapat berpikir dengan jernih," lanjutnya.

"Dan berbaring seperti yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini juga termasuk yang dilakukan oleh orang dewasa?"

"Ah, ya. Tentu saja. Kemarilah," perintah Naruto. Meskipun pada awalnya Sasuke merasa ragu, namun pada akhirnya pemuda bermata onyx itu mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto dan menggunakan tangan kiri Naruto sebagai bantalnya.

"_Teme_, bintang itu mirip sekali denganmu," ujar Naruto seraya menunjuk sebuah bintang kecil yang terpisah dari bintang yang yang lainnya.

"Kau benar-benar tak pandai merayu, _Dobe_."

"Hhahaha… aku tidak merayu, _Teme_. Tapi bicara yang sebenarnya. Bintang itu benar-benar mirip dengan dirimu, berbeda dari yang lain dan kecil." Sasuke yang mendengar kata kecil langsung saja mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit dan membuat Naruto tertawa dengan kelakuan sang kekasih yang sering dilakukannya tanpa sadar ketika dia tengah kesal. "Tapi, meskipun bintang itu kecil, dia mampu menjadi sebuah cahaya yang menerangi kelamnya malam dan menjadi perhiasan tersendiri saat bintang-bintang besar nan bercahaya tidak bermunculan. Seperti dirimu yang mampu memberi cahaya dan menjadi perhiasan berharga yang tak terhingga dalam hidupuku," lanjut Naruto seraya menatap mata _onyx_ sang kekasih.

"Dan ketika bintang besar nan bercahaya itu telah muncul, bintang kecil itu akan tergantikan kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, sebuah bintang yang menjadi satu-satunya perhiasan saat bintang yang lain pergi akan memiliki tempat tersendiri yang tidak mungkin ditempati oleh yang lain tanpa harus mencoba untuk menjadi orang lain." Dielusnya pipi putih itu dengan perlahan. "Dan kau pun tak perlu menjadi orang lain untuk dapat diakui sebagai seorang pria dewasa, cukup menjadi dirimu sendiri karena setiap orang memiliki kemampuan mereka tersendiri. Dan jika tidak ada yang mau mengakuimu sebagai seorang pria dewasa, ijinkan aku untuk menjadi satu-satunya yang mengakuimu." Perlahan-lahan Naruto mendekati bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke dan menciumnya dengan kasih sayang.

"Otanjoubi omedetou," bisiknya disela-sela berciumannya.

**The End**

Aish, gini nih akibat nonton film Orphan. Huwaa.. maafkan chira yang bikin Sasuke jadi pendek. Chira tau ini gaje T_T tapi setidaknya apa yang ada dipikiran aku sudah tertuang semua di sini^^

**Btw.. Selamat Ulang Tahun, Happy Birthday, Otanjoubi Omedetou, Saengil Chukhahamnida Sasuke XD**

Nyaa.. semoga saja ga telat..hhihihi

Maaf kalo mengecewakan m(_ _)m

**Kritik? Saran?**

**~RnR please~**


End file.
